Stark Sandwich
by Sunflower44
Summary: Tony is in need of reassurance from his boys, Steve and Bucky. Fluff, smut, more fluff.


A Stark Sandwich

Tony slowly woke from a peaceful sleep feeling warm and comfortable. As the sleep haze cleared from his eyes he realizes what or more like who was giving off such a nice feeling of safety and calm. Tony is currently snuggled up with his boys, Steve and James, aka Bucky, aka Winter Solider. It had taken Tony some time to accept Bucky, to say nothing about letting him live in his home and see him all happy with Steve every day. What Tony did see was a broken man, who was tortured for decades and lost out of time much like Steve was when he was thawed from the ice. Bucky was more than agreeable to see a therapist and any medical staff to try and work through what Hydra did to him and remain on house arrest until he was deemed trust worthy as long as he was with Steve. It took close to a year, but Tony saw that he was staying true to his word and worked hard to get better, he wanted to get better he didn't want to be the monster that Hydra turned him into.

Bucky and Steve fell easily back into their friendship and then a relationship quickly followed and somehow over time Tony fell for both of them, he tried several times to figure out how or why it happened but in the end he just chucked it up to their 1940's charm and charisma. Now here he is, all but laying on top of Steve with his head on his chest and arm wrapped around his trim waist and Bucky's wide chest tucked up tight to him spooning him from behind and for a brief moment Tony's mind is quite, no war, no battles with crazy villains that want to take over the world, no SI business, no feelings of disappointment from never measuring up to his father's expectations, just peace. He snuggled tighter into Steve's chest to listen to his steady heart beat when Tony felt a sudden swell of emotions and the sting of tears wanting to fall in his eyes. Today was a bad day, the team was called out and it went to hell in a hand basket pretty quick. Both Steve and Bucky were cut off from everyone else and faced imamate death, but luckily the team rallied and got to them, everyone was pulled to safety, but it was too close of a call for Tony. Trying to hold back the overwhelming flood of emotions, his shoulders began to shake and his body to tremble, his breathing became ragged and the tears he could not hold back any longer began to run down his cheeks. This small bit of movement caused both Steve and Bucky to wake from their sleep to find their most precious in a state of upset and distress.

Bucky pulls Tony tighter to his chest and in a sleepy whisper asks, "What's going on Tony?" Just the simple fact that there is someone, two some one's actually, who care enough about him to even ask causes Tony to crumble with sobs and bury his head deeper into Steve's chest.

Feeling Tony's trembling body, Bucky looks over the top of his head making eye contact with Steve, his concern rises. Steve brings his hand up and gently cards it through Tony's hair, down his tear stained cheek and under his chin to lift his head up so Tony would look up at Steve. "Love, what has you so upset, hmm?" Tony can only shake his head. Steve places a soft kiss on his forehead and Bucky places a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Love please; we can't make it better if you don't tell up what's wrong, remember what the doc said, open communication is key even if you think is silly or might make each other upset." Bucky said.

Tony opens and closes his mouth several times, but nothing comes out.

"Take your time baby." Steve encourages dropping butterfly kisses on Tony's head.

Tony takes several deep breaths to try and find his words. If it wasn't for their super soldier hearing neither of them would have heard his whispered response.

"I could have lost you today, lost both of you and I'm so ha…happy with us together and I know, I know I'm going to screw this up eventually because I'm…I'm me, but I can't lose you guys, I can't…." Tony falls back to Steve's chest with uncontrolled sobs again.

Bucky pulls Tony closer to him, "Hush now Tony hush, we're here, we're okay." As he starts kissing Tony's shoulder and moving to his neck where he knows Tony loves to feel his lips.

"Mm, James." Tony exhales out.

"That's right doll let it all go, we are here, we are safe the Team is safe, just let it go for now."

As Bucky made his way across Tony's neck, shoulder and back Steve went for the frontal assault and began to kiss Tony gently on the lips, then moved down to nibble on his sharp jaw his goatee tickling across his lips and then to his Adams Apple giving it a hard suck, then back to his lips. With their legs still tangled together from earlier, they could feel each other hardening with excitement and anticipation.

"Please." Tony moaned

"Please what babe?" Steve replied.

"I want to feel you, both of you together, mmm."

"What do you say Stevie, should we provide solid and hard proof to our boy that we are very much alive and safe?"

"I think that is an excellent plan, Bucky."

Bucky moved just enough so that Steve could roll Tony onto his back but still be sandwiched between his them. Bucky pulls Tony into a heated kiss all tongue and teeth causing both to moan with pleasure while Steve made his way down Tony's chest. Steve stopped at Tony's nipples to give some much needed attention, running his tongue across a nub while using his fingers to pinch and twist the other. When Steve wraps his mouth around a peaked and sensitive tip, Tony couldn't help by arch his back in response for more, releasing a moan into Bucky's mouth.

"God Steve feels so good."

Steve looks up to Tony and Bucky, their faces glowing from the blue light of the arc reactor.

"What was that baby?"

"More." Tony moans.

Bucky nips Tony where his neck and should meet, "What's the magic word doll?"

"Mm please?"

"Good boy."

"Bucky can you grab a few things for me in the side drawer?"

Already knowing what Steve was planning he turns to the bed side table and grabs what Steve needs and tosses them to him before going back to kissing Tony. Steve easily caught the bottle of lube and the cock ring. While Tony was occupied with Bucky, he quickly places the leather snap ring round Tony's straining cock at is tightest snap. When Steve hears a sudden gasp, he knew that Tony realized what he'd done. Tony was rock hard and leaking but would not be able to release till permitted.

Tony let out a whine of pain and pleasure.

Steve begins to make his way further south, placing open mouth kisses on Tony's stomach, hips and thighs but never touching his straining length. Steve, now lying down on his stomach between Tony's legs, pulls them up over his shoulders giving him full access to his opening. Steve takes both of his thumbs to hold Tony open and without warning or pause dove in to work him loose with is tongue, eventually pushing more and more past the stretched ring of muscle wanting to get as deep as he could.

Breaking free of Bucky's kisses, Tony reared off the bed.

"God, oh god, Steve fuck that feels….." Tony is panting and squirming with pleasure from Steve's tongue.

Bucky was well aware that Steve could easily work Tony over for hours if he wanted to, so decided he wanted a bit of Tony as well till they got to the main event. Bucky pulled Tony's face back towards him and went back to kissing him, when they pulled a part, both were panting for breath.

"How does that feel doll, having Stevie eating you open, getting you wet and stretched for us, hm. Such a talented tongue he has, maybe we should just let him do that all night?" Bucky whispered huskily. Tony moans; his cock so painfully hard, his body flexing in Steve's strong hold while he uses his super soldier tongue on him without mercy.

"I want to have some fun to baby, I want to feel your mouth on my cock, what do you say, want to swallow me down?"

Tony looked up at Bucky with his wide doe eyes, pupils blown with lust and just nods his head.

"Good boy."

Bucky grabs an extra pillow to place behind Tony's head to make sure he is supported and comfortable; then gets to his knees, takes his self in hand stroking his length a few times and places the tip to Tony's lips.

"Just suck on the tip for now baby."

Tony takes him past his lips and swirls his tongue around dipping into the slit, tasting Bucky at his purest as Bucky slowly begins to sink more of his length into Tony's mouth till he is to the hilt and sitting in Tony's throat.

"Ah, doll look at you a cock in your throat and Stevie's face buried in your ass working you open with is tongue and fingers, you took me so well, your mouth feels amazing, you ready for more?"

Tony looks up and blinks. Bucky slowly pulls out allowing him to take a breath and then thrusts back in, over and over again. Tony's hands go to Bucky's hips to hold on, nails digging in as he swallows around the invading length and always keeping his eyes up on Bucky the way he likes it, when suddenly Tony arches with a full body spasm and his eyes roll back into his head, Steve found his prostate and is massaging it viciously with four fingers deep inside of him, stretching Tony wide,

"Buck it's time."

Steve pulls his fingers from Tony and Bucky pulls his cock from Tony's sloppy and drool covered mouth, allowing him to breathe deeply and come down from another denied orgasm, they maneuver him into position. Bucky lies on his back, head and chest propped up with pillows and gets comfortable. Steve lifts Tony up to straddle Bucky so he is facing his feet. While Bucky holds his straining cock steady, Steve wraps his arms around Tony's chest and lifts him to line him up and slowly lowers him down till Bucky is tightly encased inside of Tony to the root. Tony lets out a ragged moan, still riding on the orgasmic bliss. Bucky places both hands on Tony's hips and lifts him up and back down to begin riding him.

"Oh god Tony you feel so good."

Steve leans in to kiss Tony; his tongue sweeping into his mouth full of dominance and could taste Bucky on his tongue. Tony was in heaven, finally coming down from his high he reaches up to Steve's shoulders to hold on and began to actively lift himself up and down on the cock buried deep inside him. Steve broke the kiss and started kissing Tony's neck and chest down to his nipples, sucking and biting them.

"Please, please." Tony whined.

"Please what baby, use your words?" Steve instructed placing kisses all over Tony's chest, neck, shoulders.

"More."

"More of what baby, of this" Steve twisted Tony's nipple hard. "or maybe this?" Steve leans down and licks across Tony's tip and slit, causing him to arch back and squeeze around the thick cock inside him.

"Oh god Tony, fuck doll!" Bucky whines picking up the pace and thrusting hard and deep.

"Or is our boy hungry for more?"

"Yes please more want to feel you, want to be wrecked, feel you both for days." Tony gasps.

"Alright sweetheart we are going to take care of you, aren't we Bucky."

"Of course we are." Bucky roughly thrusts up into Tony. "Why don't you lay down here in my arms doll?"

"Don't stop, don't stop." Tony begs.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Anthony." And to prove his point, Bucky delivers an exceptionally hard and deep thrust.

Steve helps Tony lie back while Bucky wraps his arms around him, holding him still and secure. Steve move back down to Tony's legs lifting them up with his hands behind his knees to bring them up so he can watch Bucky slide in and out of his opening. Bucky momentarily released Tony's arms and told him to reach down underneath his knees to hold them up for Steve. Bucky places his medal arm over Tony's to help him keep his legs up and his flesh hand around his chest all the while continuing to pound into him, whispering how hungry his hole must be since he's going to be taking two tonight and how he will be feeling them both tomorrow every time he moves or sits down. Tony moans.

Steve opens the bottle of lube and applies some to his fingers, slowly pushing them in beside Bucky. When Steve finally gets three fingers in, Tony is whining loudly and arching his back as much as he could while locked in the fleshly restraint of Bucky's arms.

"You ready for me baby?"

Steve removes his fingers from Tony and applies a generous amount of lube to his own straining length and begins to push in next to Bucky who had stopped thrusting till Steve is completely seated.

Tony throws his head back and howls from the burn of being stretched, "Aaaaaa, fuck oh god oh god, mmmmm."

Bucky whispers sweet nothings into Tony's ear to try and distract him, telling him he was a good boy for taking both of them at once and how he felt so good, so tight around them, how he is bringing them such pleasure and only he is the one that can do that. Tony whined and arched his back. Once Steve was fully seated he told Tony to release his hold on his legs and Steve pulled them up on his shoulders in a bruising grip on his thighs.

"Move, please god, move."

Steve gave Bucky a smirk and nod of his head, as Bucky pulled out, Steve pushed in and on it went in a rhythm of pure bliss and pleasure. Bucky takes Tony's hands, twining their fingers together and crosses them over his chest so he would not be tempted to touch is cock. The sound of panting and skin slapping against skin could be heard as the rhythm increased in speed and force, each cock striking Tony's prostate, sending him over the edge with another dry release causing Tony to cry out and beg, but the boys kept going, only to pick up speed and force.

"Tony babe you feel so good, squeezing us tight like that, you like this don't you, being stuffed full. You know we could go for hours like this, would you like that, to be fucked for hours and hours." Tony lets out a sob as he peaks again and is denied by the constricting ring.

"Please let me come, please, please, god please."

"I think a couple more rounds, what do you say Stevie?" "Sounds good to me, Buck, he feels so tight around us, I could do this all night."

Tony moaned.

With their super solider strength they were thrusting furiously, each striking Tony's now abused and sensitive prostate over and over. Tony is gasping for air as he feels another orgasm coming.

"Please please, please, please, mmmmm." Tony was denied again by the ring.

This cycle of painful pleasure went on for what felt like hours with Tony begging for release, being denied and Steve and Bucky thrusting at a consistently steady pace, Tony thought he was losing his mind in a haze of denial and all of them covered in layer of sweet.

"Bucky you close?"

"Yeah close."

Steve and Bucky work up to a fever pitch of thrusts chasing their orgasm, when they both stop deep inside Tony with a shout delivering their release. Steve reaches down to Tony's purple cock and releases the ring snaps and leans down to run the tip of his tongue lightly from base to tip and Tony screams arching his back and his eyes rolling back, his cock explodes fourth painting his stomach white causing him to tighten painfully around both Bucky and Steve who are still buried inside him, making them both moan and come again.

Tony blacks out and goes limp on top of Bucky, his release still dripping from his tip.

Steve and Bucky gently pull out of Tony, but when Steve sees how much is leaking out of Tony, he quickly reaches up to the bed side table and grabs a large plug with a bulbous tip that tappers down at the base and slowly pushes it into Tony to keep him full and stretched. Steve crawls up to the head board and looks at Bucky and shrugs with a cocky grin, "You know he likes to feel full." Bucky rolls his eyes and then gently rolls Tony on to his side and reaches behind him for the container of wipes on the side table to clean them all up. When done Bucky moves Tony over to lay his head back onto Steve's chest and Bucky spoons up behind him once again to hold him close. Both men were breathing deep and monitoring Tony for when he would wake.

When Tony finally comes to, it takes him minute before he realizes he is right back where he started. With a post orgasmic smirk, he tiredly looks up at Steve and then over his shoulder at Bucky and lays his head back down on Steve's chest. "Thank you, I love you both, so much."

Bucky snuggled down to Tony, "We love you to doll, never said it was going to be easy, but we work through it together, till the end of the line."

Tony so close to sleep let out a big yawn, "till then end of the line."

Watching over his boys Steve's heart was full; both his best friends and lovers are in his arms, hard fought but happy, healthy, safe and loved and they were all his till the end of the line.


End file.
